1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns cosmetic compositions in powdered form having improved aesthetics through use of special silicone elastomers.
2. The Related Art
Consumers are ever more demanding in the aesthetics delivered by such powdered cosmetics as talcum powder. Much has already been done to improve these products. For instance, Vaseline.RTM. Intensive Care.RTM. Baby Powder besides talc includes fragrance and the skin conditioning agents of petrolatum and methicone.
The present invention has sought a system which allows inorganic powders to store a high level of hydrophobic and/or hydrophilic liquids. It is of interest to deliver a functional load of lipids, emollients, sunscreens, liquid silicone oils and even water. Particularly attractive would be a capability to incorporate an aqueous emulsion into the powder system. Water soluble compounds could then more readily be incorporated into powders normally unfriendly to such compounds.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic powder which delivers improved aesthetics while greatly improving functionality and skinfeel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic powder wherein water can be incorporated and thereby also incorporate water soluble compounds.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from consideration of the following summary and description.